


Parties Suck (but not you)

by Nubian_Reese



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubian_Reese/pseuds/Nubian_Reese
Summary: He waved his polished fingers in Raphael face, “Hello dear? Are you even listening to me? I know you are about as woke as me, don’t---” He cut Magnus off with a whisper. “I’m gay.” He watched as Magnus fall silent, before waving his hands dismissively. “And I’m bi. Now that we have our introductions out the way,” He paused for a moment, as he left his bed to lay beside his friend. “I’m very glad you told me. And you know I still very much love and respect you.” Raphael smiled softly at Magnus’s comment. Even with his friend’s support, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of fear. Fear of his friends rejecting him. Fear of his student body rejecting him. Fear of his family rejecting him. Fear of his church rejecting him. Fear of losing, and people leaving. Fear that if they were gone, that there would be nothing left of himself. “I’m so scared Magnus.” His voice had a slight tremor as he spoke. Or, when Raphael comes out to Magnus and he handles it like a proper best friend and gets him a boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! You made it! This fic will focus heavily on Magnus and Raphael friendship and Raphael and Simon's relationship. And of course, MALEC

Raphael was lying on the floor of Magnus’s room. He laid on top of his bed, head near his bed frame, with all his attention focused on reading a fashion magazine. 

 

Raphael had a desperate need to tell him. Desperate to yell, and scream and cry. Yet he kept silent and stayed focused on his phone, ignoring all the emotions building inside his gut. His eyes glossed over the screen lamely, reading, but not comprehending. Looking yet not seeing. Feeling yet not touching. He felt hollowed out and continued to let himself suffer. 

 

He heard Magnus groan with distaste. “Ugh, the lack of diversity in these magazines are absolutely horrible. If these should be everyone's fall styles, and they should, these outfits are gorgeous, the models should represent everyone. Don’t get me wrong, Mary and Sue are beautiful as can be, but shouldn’t there be a little more spice in all the vanilla?’ He ranted briefly and tossed the magazine downwards the bed. 

 

“Rapha, tell me if I’m I wrong!” He pulled a face, raising an eyebrow as he waited for other’s response. He waited for a little while before leaning completely forward and laying on his stomach. The boy leaned over the bottom of his bed, to peer at Raphael who was silent. He waved his polished fingers in Raphael face, “Hello dear? Are you even listening to me? I know you are about as woke as me, don’t---” He cut Magnus off with a whisper. 

 

“I’m gay.” 

 

He watched as Magnus fall silent, before waving his hands dismissively. “And I’m bi. Now that we have our introductions out the way,” He paused for a moment, as he left his bed to lay beside his friend. “I’m very glad you told me. And you know I still very much love and respect you.” 

 

Raphael smiled softly at Magnus’s comment. Even with his friend’s support, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of fear. Fear of his friends rejecting him. Fear of his student body rejecting him. Fear of his family rejecting him. Fear of his church rejecting him. Fear of losing, and people leaving. Fear that if they were gone, that there would be nothing left of himself. “I’m so scared Magnus.” His voice had a slight tremor as he spoke. 

 

Magnus gave him a look full of genuine concern. “Of what dear?” he asked and propped his elbow up, laying his head in his hand. 

 

“Everything. My other friends, my family, my church…” He trailed off as his eyes welled up with tears.

 

Magnus shuffled quickly from his position on his side to leaning in front of him. “No, no. Don’t cry! There's no need to!” He wiped the tears that fell down, from his cheek. He continued comforting his friend, drying his eyes and spoke soft and sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

“Listen to me. This,” he gestured in front of the two of them, “isn’t going to be easy. You asked me about acceptance: whether others will. There is no definite answer to that. And guess what? That's not important. Don’t begin a habit of seeking others validation for you to be happy. Because news flash hun, someone isn’t going to be, and if you make yourself about pleasing others, you’ll never be happy. And you deserve that happiness. More than anything. Loving yourself, and owning your sexuality, is going to be hard. Not everyone is going to be all smiles and hugs. Look at me. You think everyone accepted a bisexual boy who wore make-up, loved glitter, nail polish, and theater? No. But I told myself, as I am telling you, ‘accept yourself as you are, even when others don’t.’ Don’t worry about those future gas station attendants anyway.” Magnus smiled sweetly and wrapped an arm around Raphael’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him. The smaller teen sniffled as Magnus comforted him. He rubbed circles on his back and patted his shoulders. Magnus eased some of his worries, yet he wasn’t fully satisfied. 

 

“What about my family, though?” He asked, almost whimpering. 

 

“Oh please!” He waved his hands about in an elegant fashion. “I’ve met your family. Your little brothers adore you. Joseph and Jamie? All they do is rave about how amazing their older brother is. And how great he is because he made varsity as a freshman. Not that all that impressive, though.” Raphael elbowed him at his final comment, and even a watery smile showed through, faintly, on his face. Magnus raised his hands in defense, “I’m joking! I swear you are the god of soccer. I promise!” 

 

He chuckled softly but sobered up to make his point. “What I’m saying is, your brothers love and cherish you. Nothing’s gonna change that. Your mother and father love you unconditionally. I see it-- I feel it! Whenever I walk into your house. The love is about as overbearing as the amount of food they send me home with.” 

 

Raphael began to brighten at his words. He felt care and compassion and love, all radiating of off his best friend as he spoke. 

 

“And as for that big guy, all the way up the stairs.” Magnus squinted and pointed up to his own ceiling, “He loves you, and He cherishes you.” Magnus exaggerated every ‘you’ with a poke to Raphael’s chest. “And if anyone at church tells you anything else, it doesn’t matter. Because of that big guy. He made everyone perfect. And when I look at you, that’s all I see. All perfection, and grumpiness, and of course, great calves.” Raphael couldn’t help the tears that fell then. 

“Thank you.” He said between wiping his cheeks. “Thank you so much.” He grasped onto his friend tightly. Magnus hugged him back, rocking back and forth, patting down Raphael’s dark curls. 

 

“Of course dear.” he whispered. 

 

Raphael left the embrace first, wiped away the last of his tears and stood. He extended a hand towards to his friend, to help Magnus from the ground. Magnus grabbed it, and sighed dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. “Finally my prince has come!” he exclaimed. 

 

Raphael fixed him a glare as he pulled him up. “Sorry,” he waved a hand in the direction of Magnus. “Not my type.” he rebutted, smirking. 

 

Magnus laughed at his response. “Oh dear. You don’t need to lie.” He patted him on the shoulder. 

 

The pair walked down the stairs together, towards the kitchen. “Because you’re like, the fastest person on your team,” Magnus started. “Can I call you Rainbow Dash?” Raphael rolled his eyes at his friend’s nickname but was ever so grateful that there was someone like him. To Raphael, nothing was better than having a friend he could talk to, and share all his secrets with, and sometimes the things he found unable to even admit to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreaciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malls  
> Men  
> And Magnus

 

Raphael woke up early morning bleary eyed, but in a better mood and in a clearer head than yesterday. Running a hand through his dark curls, he looked over to his nightstand where his phone laid. A couple notifications: twitter, instagram, and a text from Magnus.

                        ‘ **_hope you’re up rapha! know what day it is?’_ **

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ******_sent: 6:15_ **

Raphael sighed, hating how cryptic his friend could be, yet he replied nonetheless.

**_‘thursday? dios, just spill it and stop being so cryptic’_ **

**_sent: 6:30_ **

**_‘must you ruin all my fun? ;(_ **

**_sent: 6:31_ **

**_‘....’_ **

**_sent: 6:31_ **

**_‘it’s find my best friend_ **

**_a man day! isn’t that exciting!’_ **

**_sent: 6:32_ **

**_‘read 6:32’_ **

**_sent: 6:33_ **

**_‘really?’_ **

**_sent: 6:33_ **

 

**_‘read 6:33’_ **

**_sent: 6:33_ **

**_‘raphael!’_ **

**_sent: 6:33_ **

 

    Raphael laughed at his own pettiness and his friend’s frustration. Magnus continued to blow up his phone, desperate to get Raphael to answer him. Decidedly, Raphael called Magnus.

    Before a word could pass Raphael’s lips, Magnus’s voice blared through the phone’s speaker.

“How dare you!” he shrieked.

Raphael rolled his eyes, and pressed speaker so he could get ready while Magnus scolded him.He took the phone to the bathroom, and started to brush his teeth, muttering small, “Hmms.” while Magnus continued.

“You are so childish Raphael!” He screamed. Raphael started to lather on his face cleaner, Magnus’s words going through one ear, and out the other. He rinsed off his face, and Magnus was completely calmed down by the time he had dried his face off.

“Are you done?” Raphael asked dryly. He picked up the phone in his left hand and strutted over to his closet.

“Whatever Rapha. So this is the plan--”

Raphael paused picking out his outfit to interrupt his friend. “Plan? For what?”

“To get you a man of course! I know you read the text!” Magnus exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing ever. Raphael took the phone off of speaker and placed it on his ear. “I need you to slow down, okay? One thing at a time.”

“Which is?”

“Me. Getting dressed. Red bomber jacket and black jeans?”

“Make sure they’re skinny, extra points if they’re ripped! We need the mall boys to see all of Raphael Santiago.” Raphael sighed, and put the phone back on speaker, placing it on his dresser so he could free his hands to get dressed.

Pulling on his shirt he asked,“So you’re going to be my wingman?”

“Exactly! I’m taking you out to the mall to prance you around, get you some numbers, maybe some free ice-cream…” Magnus trailed of his sentence, and Raphael could sense his head filling up with ideas.

“This is not going to work.” Raphael stated, pulling on his jeans, ripped and skinny of course, and pulling Magnus back to reality.

“What won’t? Those red shoes I know you are going to wear? Don’t, or I will personally slap you back to the hell you came from.”

“Oh shut-up. This mall thing isn’t going to work. I’m not good at all that.” Raphael had to admit it, he used his cockiness as a facade. He didn’t want to disappoint but he just felt uncomfortable thinking about something like that.

“Rapha, I’m just teasing. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable at all.” Magnus stated seriously. “But we are still going to the mall after school. We both need new outfits for my party tomorrow!”

Raphael wanted to scream. He loved his friend quite dearly. Magnus had been for there for him more times than he could count, and forever he’d be grateful. But Magnus was spontaneous, and lived on impulse. Something Raphael could never do or be. He was calm and collected, and everything he does is a calculated move. So why he says yes doesn't make much sense.

“Are you serious!”

Raphael scratched the back of of his head. “Yeah, what time?”

He heard Magnus cackle on the other line. “I actually don’t have a time set up because I really thought you were going to say no. How about after my rehersal?”

Raphael tied his shoes, black leather boots, and stood up. Cracking his back he replied, “Just pick me up after soccer. And don’t be late.’

“Wouldn’t dream of it dear! I’ll see you later.” Magnus sing-songed, and Raphael heard shuffling in the background.

“Adios!” Raphael said, ending the call. He swept his phone of the dresser, grabbed his bookbag, and trodden down the stairs, preparing himself for the day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael waited outside the locker room, his gym bag swung over his right shoulder. He leaned on the wall, tapping his foot absentmindedly. The cool, spring air blew through his open jacket, the smell of his Old Spice soap wafted through the air.

“Get in loser we’re going shopping!” Magnus shouted, rolling up to the curb outside near the soccer field.

Raphael approached the black car, and tossed his bag to the back. Clicking on his seatbelt he asked, “What took you so long?”

    Magnus rolled his eyes as he fixed the AC in the car. “You know the auditorium is on the other side of the school. Plus, I had to make plans with Izzy to go over the choreography.” Magnus started the car and began driving out of their school parking lot, waving at the occasional rehearsal mates that were still lingering outside.

Raphael raised a single eyebrow at his statement. “Who are you trying to see? Isabelle or her brother?”

Magnus blushed then sighed heavily. “Obviously, I’m there to rehearse, but…”

“But...” Raphael motioned with his hands for his friend to continue. Magnus sighed again, and as they hit a red light he put his forehead against the steering wheel. “Come on Magnus, you can tell me.” Raphael’s voice was stripped of it’s usual smugness, and was replaced with a softness reserved for only his family and Magnus. Well, just family, because Magnus should be considered as much.

Magnus lifted his head off the steering wheel to answer Raphael. “I like him, yes. I mean, look at him! He’s so dedicated and loves his family so much. I flirt, and I sometimes get a reaction, but I, just don’t know. I know, he hasn’t dated Lydia, and the football team just tried to put them together… oh no, I’m rambling like Simon now.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow, “Who?” he questioned. Magnus waved a hand dismissively and continued.

“Rapha, I just don’t know. What if I’m wasting my time?” Magnus worried.  Magnus shook his head, and started driving once more. “You know what? Coming to his house is too much, I-I need to back off. Text Izzy for me dear, tell her she can come over to my place instead.” Magnus looked conflicted, not wanting to let Alec go, but feeling as if he needed too. Raphael needed to fix that.

“No.”

“What do you mean? I-”

Raphael interrupted his friend with a hand slicing through the air. “I’m not going to let you beat yourself up over a boy okay? You’re not coming on too strong, you’re Magnus. If he likes you, he likes you. And more than likely he does, look at that highlight, but if he doesn’t move on to the next! You’re going to his house, wow him with your dance or whatever, win his heart and invite him to that wretched party you’re throwing!” Raphael ended his brief speech, while Magnus turned into the parking lot.

Magnus looked out into the parking lot, searching for a space to park. “You’re right.” Magnus muttered.

“Tell that to someone who doesn't know.” Raphael cracked a smile at his friend as Magnus reversed.

Magnus smiled softly at Raphael while they both undid their seatbelts. “Thanks Rapha.”

“Anytime Magnus.”

Shuffling out of the car, Magnus cat walked in the parking lot towards the mall. “Imma do my sexiest moves when I’m there, by the way. ” He said once Raphael caught up to him.

“You go Glen Coco!” Raphael shouted as they approached the doors.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Ooo! Lush! Can we go!” Magnus squealed, bouncing like a kid in a candy shop.

“Dios, stop acting like a child,” Raphael swatted at Magnus hoping he’d get the gist to calm down, and he did thankfully. “Of course, you can go. It’s your money.”

“You’re right, it is mine and I can--”

Raphael interrupted Magnus before he can get too wild and try to buy the store. “Doesn't mean you shouldn't budget your money.” Raphael says pointedly with raised eyebrows. Magnus rolls his eyes, flipping his card in between his fingers. Smacking Raphael in the chest he says “Budgeting is for losers, let’s go to Lush,” he waves a finger in between the both of them. “We need new face masks anyway.”

Magnus leads the way to the store’s doors, chatting excitedly about a new product the business put out. Magnus raves about the reviews and all of the miracles the product’s done. The fragrance hits all at once, as soon as the door opens. Soaps and other various body soaps line shelves and walls. Conditioner and shampoo are placed beside themselves, with lotions near them. There are powdered toothpaste, and body scrubs.

“All organic.” Magnus explains when he catches Raphael looking quizzically at a body scrub. “My favorite too! Helps me the stress during tech week ya know?” Magnus twirls over and plucks the container from Raphael and places it in his basket. He waves his hands in a flourish and pats Raphael on the shoulder. “Works wonders my dear.” Raphael grunts but continues to explore the store. Everything in the store has a funky or interesting color to it. Ranging from the lightest blues to the darkest charcoal black. Raphael glances at some of the many shelves, leaving quickly. At others, he takes his time and occasionally smelling some.

He meets up with Magnus at the cashier, pushing his shoulder lightly so Magnus would know he’s there. Magnus smiles and places his basket on the counter. He begins small talk with the cashier, Meliorn, a hippie and founder of the school’s green team and yoga club. He tunes the two out, registering the mischievous glint in his eye a moment too late.

“Oh, one of my dearest, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Meliorn pulled a piece of his hair behind ear and adjusted his small white flower crown. “Just slide your card in please, it takes chip.”

Magnus nods, and flips his card around, inserting it to the machine. “What do you think of my dear friend Raphael? Kinda cute is he?”

Meliorn looked down at Raphael who was leveling Magnus with a death glare. Meliorn cleared his throat and began to bag Magnus’s things. “Raphael is cute, but I am afraid my heart belongs to Jace Wayland.” he finished his sentence and looked back to Raphael whose expression did not change.

“No way! Finally got it together huh?” Magnus exclaimed, grinning cheekily.

Meliorn nodded firmly, and handed Magnus his bag. “Well I’d be damned! See you soon, my little bouquet!” Magnus said his goodbyes and walked towards the exit, with Meliorn calling behind him, “Bye!”

Magnus sighed and moved to lay a hand on Raphael’s shoulder who pointedly stepped away. Magnus raised an eyebrow at his friend’s attitude, “What?” he questioned.

A look of disbelief was plastered across Raphael’s face. “What?” he echoed. The smaller teen face set hard as rock. “The what, as you so eloquently put it, is what you just did.” Raphael clasped his hands together and took a step closer to Magnus. “You don't get to throw me around Magnus, I’d thought I made that clear. It doesn’t work like that. I, don’t work like that.” Raphael took a deep breath, focused on calming himself down. He didn’t want to start a scene and he most definitely didn’t want to fight with his best friend. He was hurt and just wanted that to get through Magnus’s thick skull. Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not mad at you, just incredibly irritated.”

“Raphael I am so sorry, I misunderstood your text! I just, ah!” Magnus, at a clear loss of words, gave up talking and in an instant Raphael found his face squashed against his friend’s chest. Magnus squeezed him tight, lifting him a little off the ground. Magnus rambled apologizes and Raphael couldn’t respond because he could barely breathe. Raphael patted Magnus’s back, “Okay….you can put me down now.”

Magnus let go quickly, dropping the smaller boy to the ground. “We’re okay?” he asked.

Raphael straightened his clothes out that were rumpled during the hug and rolled his eyes. “Of course we’re okay. But Meliorn? Really?”

“What do you mean ‘really’?” Magnus questioned. “He’s hot.”

“Ah yes,” Raphael waved his hands as the pair started to walk towards another part of the mall. “Someone’s hotness, your inevitable downfall. Anyway, the guy is all pro-PETA.”

Magnus frowned. “What’s wrong with that?”   

Raphael gave a devilish grin, “Because,” he drawled, “I’d kill for a leather jacket. Especially with the purple label itself.” The two boys stopped in front of Ralph Lauren, an expectant smile filling up half of Raphael’s face. Magnus put up his hands and shrugged, “It’s the least I could do.”

Raphael begins to bounce excitedly into the store, hearing Magnus’s warning behind him.

“I hope you’re strutting your way to the sale section!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Friendship! And a filler chapter....  
> Saphael and Malec will be all up in the next chapter!!  
> I am almost done writing it, so it'll be up later today or tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael hates everything about this party but finds something that might not be so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know this should have been posted a week ago, sorry about that, but here it is!  
> be wary, it is indeed a long one

 

Raphael Santiago really didn’t want to be here. High school parties, such as these, weren’t ever his scene.

The parties were always too loud and overcrowded. He observed his classmates that only came to make a mess and trash the house. He watched the irresponsible students ruin the family’s potted plant spilling red and orange soda onto the plants leaves. They danced on tables, with no regard of where they stepped, kicking over red solo cups from the counter, whatever liquid that was inside spilled along the already sticky floor.

He hated the music. It was constantly the annoying top 50 pop hits, blaring through the speakers. The same chords, and a similar melody swallowed the room in its sound. And anytime a little bass picked up, the floor shook.

Along with the music came the inevitable dancing. That was the worst in his opinion. Thirty, forty people, crammed in a basement. Backs pressed against each other's chest, grinding onto each other, jumping up and down and screaming with or over the music.

Raphael just watched as he leaned back into the couch. He shifted the bomber jacket he was a wearing: a soft, metallic rose gold color, careful not to wrinkle it. He rubbed his hand back and forth over the velvet cushion of the couch, trying to take his mind off his boredom.

Raphael gave up and pulled his phone from the back pocket of his  jeans. He opened and unlocked it, glancing at his apps and settled for twitter.

“You are too nice to me dear,” a voice started, startling Raphael. He quickly locked his phone, and jerked his head up. He met the eyes of Magnus, his eyes covered with dark purple eyeshadow with hints of glitter in it. His perfectly crafted contour and highlight, enhances the boy’s Asiatic features, rather than diminishing them. His black eyeliner wing was to a point, sharp enough to kill.

“I know this isn’t your favorite place--” Raphael scoffed. Magnus rolled his eyes yet continued. “So, thank you for coming and staying as long as you have.” he ended his brief praise, placing a hand on his.

Raphael smiles softly and pats his hand—silent yet genuine. He tilts his head towards the kitchen, to Alec, wide receiver for their school’s football team, The Eagles. He’s a tall boy, roughly 6’3, with pale skin, hazel eyes and dark, almost black, hair. Smirking, he asks, “How has it been going with that one?”

Magnus  looked in the direction of where Raphael was motioning to. “Oh _Alexander_? Nothing much.” he stated casually, but his eyes held a certain twinkle in them that could be seen even in the dim light.

Raphael  narrowed his eyes as he questioned, “Are you sure?” He turned in his seat to look his friend closer, with a single eyebrow raised.  

“Well,” Magnus drawled, “I guess we will see!” He exclaimed as he shot up out of his position on the couch. He flattened out his clothes, and asked, “Still look good?”

“As trash.” Raphael responded, giving him a thumbs up and a small smile.

Magnus leaned over and patted the smaller teen’s shoulder. “Have fun my dear friend! Or as much as you can have.” He straightened his jacket, and with a flourish of his hands he was off on his away to the kitchen.

Siting on the couch soon became old, and he stood up from the couch. He stretched his arms out, then pocketed his phone. He smoothed down his inky black hair on the sides, gave a brief look around, and made way for the kitchen.

Upon entering he wanted to leave. Couples littered the floor, standing and occupying any space that was could be considered a wall. That, of course, included the fridge, where he was tempted to grab a broom to wedge the insufferable couple off of it.  

Excessive clapping in the couples’ faces did the trick, though.

He gripped the silver handles of the fridge, opening it. He examined its contents: lots of soda liters and cans, with the occasional juice box and water, and of course, sparkling water. Deciding on an orange Fanta, he picked up the cool liter of soda and closed the fridge doors. He then opened the cabinet next to himself and reached for a silver solo cup to pour his drink into. He poured the Fanta, waiting for the fizzing to go down before taking a sip.

Raphael exits, though walking back with a drink in his hand, should have came with instructions.

The few steps he’d already taken were treacherous. Moving throughout the sea of bodies, was like moving through molasses. Everything was slow, and the mix of sweat, perfume, and Axe body spray, turned the air into a sickly sweet smell. Ever so determined to get back to his spot, Raphael began to move quicker and swifter, and occasionally pushing people out the way. But maneuvering through the crowd of dancing teens wasn’t the worst part.

Raphael had to admit it, _I’m doing well_. He was almost through the crowd when Raphael raised the cup to his lips to take a sip of his soda when he smacked right into a body. The force of the crashed caused his elbow to move up, missing his mouth, and spilling all over, “MY JACKET!”  Raphael shrieked, and slammed the cup to the ground. The boy in front of him, looked shell-shocked, his mouth hanging open.

“I-I- I am so sorry! This is so my fault! I uh, um…” Raphael watched as the boy patted the side and front pocket of his jeans, eyebrows knitted together slightly, as he trailed off of his sentence.

“I, uh, here!” the other’s eyebrows shot up excitedly, and a broad smile spread across his face as  he made a flashy display of the wad of napkins in his hand. The boy stepped closer to Raphael as he began to frantically wipe down Raphael’s jacket sleeves.

Raphael sighed and shook his head, the other boy looked up at the sound. He stared at Raphael intently and made Raphael feel a little shy under his gaze. “You don’t need to do...I can, um, do this myself, thanks so much.”

“Oh! No problem!” the boy flashed him a bright grin, then continued. “It’s the least I could do, albeit, a little awkwardly. It really is a nice jacket.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raphael scratched the back of  his head as he spoke, clearly at a loss for words. He didn’t understand what was going on. Raphael found himself staring at his eyes. A deep chocolate brown, and seemed to be filled with a freshness and hope. _Bonito._ Raphael shook his head, trying to quickly clear his thoughts.

“I didn’t get your name, by the way.”

“Simon,” he responded with a small smile on his face, and maybe even a slight blush. “Simon Lewis.”

“I guess I’ll see you around.” Raphael said, tempted to run a hand through his hair.

Simon replied, “I hope you do.” he gave a small little wave and walked off, melting into the crowd.

Raphael wasn’t far from the couch now. He jogged a few paces, then plopped down on the soft cushion of the couch, closing his eyes, trying to make sense of the muck in his brain. Raphael doesn’t get crushes often. That is a fact. So to freeze up in front of a stranger is a concept he doesn’t understand. It has to be a special someone, and the only special thing Simon has done was be the cause of his spilled drink.

Raphael rolled his eyes and shrugged off his stained jacket, placing it beside him.

“Oh no, what happened to it?” said a voice behind him. Raphael simply lifted his head up to locate the speaker.  His eyes met an arm decked out in a varsity jacket hung around the waist of a white sequined bomber.

_‘Oh nothing’, huh?_

Raphael cleared his throat before he spoke. “Ugh, some boy is what happened.”

Magnus looked down and smirked before asking, “I see, was he cute?”

Raphael rolled his eyes as a scowl came across his face. He flung his hand back, making sure he hit Magnus, and was satisfied when he heard his squeak. “As I was saying, the boy collided with me, and I spilled my drink down it. An orange Fanta.” He sighed and patted his jacket as he remembered the scene.

Magnus gasped and put a hand in front of his mouth. “My god!” He exclaimed dramatically. “Is he still alive?”

Raphael fixed a glare towards his friend. “Of course. He shrugged his shoulders and continued, “I didn’t even yell at him, much.” he mumbled.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and hit the boy, Alec, hanging onto him. “You hear that? He didn’t yell, he must have been really cute.” He said with a wink.

Alec’s mouth opened at his (boyfriend's?) comment. “Oh! I didn’t know, he was gay…” He trailed off at Magnus’s look.

“Now dear, don’t be so… blunt.” Magnus softly said.

Raphael felt himself tense at the jock’s comment. It was true, yes. But was he 100% comfortable with it all? No.

Raphael began to fidget, something he hated, as he struggled with answering Alec’s question. He soon felt a weight pressed onto his shoulder. He rubbed circles on his back and patted his shoulder twice. Silent and genuine. He’s memorized the feeling, yet it has always brought comfort. 

Alec began a ramble of apologizes. “I I'm so sorry Raphael, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable." Raphael interrupted the dark haired boy’s apology, and insisted that he was fine.

“It’s perfectly okay. I’m not uncomfortable, I’m okay.” He gave a reassuring smile and nod at Alec. Magnus looked down at Raphael beaming at his sudden surge of confidence. He lifted his head up at Magnus and muttered, “Okay, he was a little cute.”

Michael broke out in a full grin at Raphael’s statement. He hit the letterman jacket on his side to get his attention, “You hear that? He confessed! Babe, I’m psychic.”

Alec just smiled and kissed his nose, “Yes, you’re very magical.”

Raphael looked to the couple, where all the romance began to take place behind him. “Ew, stop with all lovey-dovey stuff.” He faked complained at the couple, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, I see. Romance doesn’t matter unless it’s about you.” Magnus teased, still clutching onto Alec.

Raphael snorted and waved a hand, “Hardly,” he replied. Raphael had another smart comment to make, but the words died in his throat. His eyes surveyed the scene in front of him.

The boy, Simon, moved to the music, as if his body was made for it. He danced ever so graceful, limbs flowed like water to the melody, and his feet were steady to the beat. At this time, Raphael could really him.

Simon had pale skin, that seemed to glow with the bright strobe lights behind him. His messy hair, moved everywhere as he danced, the light outlining his hair like a halo. _Bello._

“Hello, earth to Raphael.” Magnus snapped his fingers in front of  Raphael’s face repeatedly, bring him out of the trance.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Raphael turned his head to look back at Magnus, pulling his eyes from the dance floor to look at his friend. Magnus sighed and pushed his shoulder lightly, “I won’t bother you any longer. Go dance with him!” The boy broke out in a grin as he finished his sentence. Raphael didn’t respond. He lifted himself up from where he was sitting, pulled up his jeans and fixed the shirt he was wearing. He took a deep breath and a step forward before turning back around.

“Watch my jacket for me will you?”

Michael rolled his eyes once more before shooing him away with his hands. “Go!” he huffed.

 

 _Alec turned to face Magnus as_ _Raphael_ _walked away. “You did that?”_ _he asked, gesturing to the two teens in_ _the crowd_. _Magnus grinned, “No,_ _Raphael Santiago saved himself.”_

 _Alec rolled his eyes, “Saved? That’s a little dramatic_ _don't you thi---”_

_Magnus cuts him off with a kiss._

 

Raphael approaches Simon with a smile. “Wow,” he breathed, “You can dance.”

Simon blushed at the compliment. “I, uh, thanks--Let’s see what you got.” Simon took Raphael’s hand in his and led them deeper in the crowd, ignoring every complaint that left the other’s mouth.

“I really can’t--I don’t even know this song!”

“Oh nonsense!” Simon waved a hand, “Everyone can dance,” Simon  placed another hand in hand in Raphael's and squeezed tight, “Just move.”

They moved across the dance floor, and even though it was crowded, Raphael felt as if it was only them two. Simon kept a smile on his face the entire time. Nothing felt forced, and Raphael felt at ease. For those measly three or four minutes of the song, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Together, they became one with the music, and one with each other.    

But when the final chords ended, Raphael’s world came crashing down on him. “I should-I should go.” he stuttered, jutting his thumb behind him, stepping backwards.

“No, you don’t.” Simon said softly. “Well, I don’t want you too.”

Raphael's eyes widened at the boy’s confession. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find the words to say.

“Come on!” Simon exclaimed, “We got until 11:30 to leave, let’s live while we’re young. What do you say?”

Raphael gave small smile, “Yeah,” and then broke out into a grin. “Yeah!” Simon chuckled, and gave a huge smile.

And Raphael let himself go. The facade, the walls he’d built. His pain and sorrows, all left him in these moments. Right here, right now, he was living. All without a care in the world.

“Simon, you want to know something?” Raphael asked.

“Yeah, tell me.”

Raphael chuckled as he spoke, his voice slightly raised to be heard above the music.

“Parties are horrible, but not you.”

Simon interlocked their fingers, and started intently at Raphael, a smile gracing his face. “Even though I ruined your jacket?”

“I take that back. You’re horribly clumsy.” Raphael teased.

The other scoffed with a scandalized expressing on his face.  “And to think, I thought I won your heart.”

Raphael smirked, “I wouldn’t give up on that just yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that???!!  
> Im not ready to let this fic go just yet, so ill be working on another chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says 1/1 chapters, but rest assured there will be more. I plan to have 4 or 5. 
> 
> I only have 2 relationships tagged so please comment any ship ideas (check character tags) or any general ideas where you want the fic to go.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
